Return to the absolutely, definitely, wrong time
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: "I grant you the chance to live again..." "WHAT!" Minato received the chance to live again from Kami! Shinigami crying? Yagami depressed? Read and review! Rate may be change. Minatox ?. Pairing undecided. In and vote right now! I'm not good at genres-


** Return to the absolutely, wrong time **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters belongs respectively to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Minato feel his soul left him, it was normal because the Shinigami taking his soul as a payment of using Shiki Fuujin to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, his son. Then suddenly, a green haired woman in long white coat appeared in front of him. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Minato Namikaze. I'm Kami who rules all world and dimension," she spoke with amused tone. Minato eyes widened.

"You're...Kami?" Minato disbelievingly said. "I thought my soul is in Shinigami possession...," he muttered.

"Oh no. I WILL not let him, the most intolerable dead god, taking your soul as his doll toys...," Kami spoke with angry voice. Minato sweat dropped. "I would like if you accept my offers than going to that unbearable...god."

"Okay, I'm listening." He all ears after all, after knowing that Shinigami is not _**that**_ kind of god.

"Hm, I give you a chance to live again. How is that sound?" Kami said in thinking pose. "Of course you will reborn in the past (or future)...I can't give you specific time when you would be arriving...but it will definitely Konoha the place you will arrive."

"Can Kushina come too?" Minato asked, hopeful. He wanted his wife to come with him, because she was the most important person to him.

"No, she can't. If she going to the past with you it will likely you and her merge with each other or arrive in the past as a sibling...I take it you didn't want that violent, easily loosened temper woman go with you after hearing this?" Minato shook his head. He surely didn't want to merge with Kushina, and definitely didn't want him and Kushina as a sibling. He sure Kushina did not want to come too after hearing Kami's explanation. But, why has Kami's described Kushina as if Kami herself knowing the red haired woman from the very beginning?

"Okay...here goes," Kami's sends a shock wave of light to Minato. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it. You will have your memory erased, and have it back when you absolutely needed the future knowledge...or if you in critical conditions like coma or near-death."

Minato jaw dropped. Then, if he lose his memories, how he would recognize Kushina?! What if he have a different love interest in the past...or his future past? This is so awkward even to him who re-created the Hiraishin, the space-time jutsu.

"Forgot again to tell you this, but...Namikaze Minato, good luck on your journey!" Grinning, Kami sends Minato to the past with unknown speed.

Somewhere in the afterlife world...

"WHERE ARE MY YELLOW HAIRED DOLL?!" Shinigami stabbed his stomach after the sealing ritual. "NOT AGAIN YOU TAKING MY PRECIOUS DOLL! FUCK YOU KAMI! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL...!" Shinigami feels weird after saying that. But he let it pass.

Yagami face palmed at Shinigami stupidity, "A god can't actually rot in hell...or go to the arena she herself created and hated."

**oOoOoOo **

"...Mrs. Namikaze, push harder!" the nurse shouted. "The baby head is almost out! After a few push the baby will out completely!"

"UHHHHH! NOBODY TELLS ME THAT THIS WILL FEELS HURTS!" Akiko Namikaze, whimper and yelled in pain. "OH MY GOD! JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" she yelled when a contraction coming again.

"Akiko, it will be fast, I promise you! Just push! Push!" Naoki Namikaze spoke while glancing worriedly at his wife. He just received a treatment to his wrist, which is broken during his wife labor.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUNDS EASY, BUT IT'S NOT! TRY TO DO THIS YOURSELF AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!" If Naoki wondered how much the pain his wife holding, he didn't want to know. His wife almost never shouted, yelling, or whimpered in pain. This is totally out of character.

After a long series of shouting, yelling, and whimpering, finally, the eight hours labor ended with a cry of a baby.

The baby has a tuft of yellow hair and big-glassy blue eyes that still can't see anything until the baby at least, three months old. The doctor and the nurse gave the baby to Akiko after cleaning the baby's body.

"He is the most beautiful baby in the world," Naoki stared at his son's face. "His name...can I named him?"

Akiko smiled tiredly, "Minato...right? That's a beautiful name. Just like his eyes," Akiko stared at the sleepy glassy blue eyes that soon closed. "Harbor. The blue eyes that resembled the ocean...it's a perfect name."

"How did you know I was going to named him that?" Naoki said curiously. Akiko smiled brightly at her husband, despite the tiredness she felt after the labor.

"You should know this already. It is woman intuition."

**oOoOoOo **

"This couldn't be happening..." Naoki coughed. "Just after I experiences the happiest day of my life...those guys come..."

Akiko lips quiver a bit. Her hands griped the hospital gown tightly. Akiko eyes always stared at Minato face and ears always listening to Minato soft baby-ish breathing.

OMAKE: KUSHINA AND KAMI FOREVER HATES EACH OTHER

"Kushina Uzumaki. I grant you a second life, do you accept?"

"Of course I accepted! You're crazy to even questioning that! I want Naruto and Minato at my side right now! I'm itching to do 'it' again with my husband!" Kushina shouts. "After ten long months not touching him...because of that bastard grumpy furball...I WANT MINATO RIGHT NOW!" Kushina keep ranting and bragging about her 'life' with Minato.

Kami's eyebrow twitched.

"Minato is in my possession! You can't take him from me!" Kami exclaimed. "I'm Kami who ruled the world you lived in! So stop rambling about how delicious your husband tasted, and...DO YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Oh, you're Kami...you're uglier than I thought. HEY! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY MINATO IS IN YOUR POSSESSION?! HE'S MY HUSBAND!"

"I know that already! SO STOPS SCREAMING!"

"YOU SCREAM BACK AT ME!" Kushina pointed her finger at Kami. "YOU, THE KAMI WHO IS POWERFUL! HEH! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

"SAID THAT AGAIN OR I WILL MAKE YOU WAILED LIKE A BABY! OR I MAKE YOU A BABY FOREVER!"

"MAKE ME, YOU GREEN HAIRED BITCH!"

"I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY THE REAL GOD CREATED A HUMAN LIKE YOU!"

Yagami who watched this sighed in despair, "Why did the creator of the world and dimension is LIKE THIS?!" he cried anime tears.

END OMAKE: KUSHINA AND KAMI FOREVER HATES EACH OTHER

**oOoOoOo **

**A/N**: How's that? Can I get your opinion about this? I'm new at writing story, so expect some mistake here. And also, expect some grammar error, past tense or something like that. I'm not a native speaker, and I have some difficulties with English because it's not my language. Still, give me a chance at this.

There's a polls about when the time Minato arrive in the past, and who is going to be paired with him.

1. Minato pairing x? Your choice (no Yaoi)

Biwako (I felt I have created something big for putting an old woman into this)

Kushina

Mikoto

Mito (I feel horrible, but I can make this work)

Rin

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

FemNaru (oh god, I don't know why I add this)

Karura (Yondaime Kazekage wife...how is this work?)

Please vote! Or I will decide the pairing myself!

2. Minato arrived at what time?

Like canon, a few years after Jiraiya born

To the future (in Naruto time)

Modern time (this was interesting)

Rin, Obito, and Kakashi time

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru time

Sandaime, Danzo time

Era of warring states (that's too much!)

The time of Rikudo Sennin

Please choice!

3. Sides pairing;

It's up to you, I don't care, I like all pairings in the fanfic after all

Until next time!

-Tonegawa Rie


End file.
